


Snacks and Tickled

by asemori



Series: Mama Bear's Supremefamily [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemori/pseuds/asemori
Summary: Stephen prepares for Peter's after school snacks after getting tired of watching his son eats unhealthy amount of junk food.Fruits are had, and tickling wars are followed. Just another day in Mama Bear's life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Mama Bear's Supremefamily [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138136
Kudos: 62





	Snacks and Tickled

Tony and Stephen was at the kitchen island quietly conversing when Clint came up to the family floor and straight to the refrigerator in search for food. Tony look up from his phone that he was mindlessly scrolling while talking with his wife when the archer open the fridge.

“Hey Legolas. What are you doing there?”

Clint’s head pop from behind the fridge’s door while munching “…I’m hungry?” Clint replied with one eyebrow raised as if that was the most obvious thing.

“And why are you raiding my fridge when you have a perfectly stocked one on your floor?”

“Well mine doesn’t have all the good stuff, like this juice.” Clint said while closing the fridge door and sipping from a juice box. 

“Hey watch it bird boy. Those are Peter’s.” Tony admonished.

“Gosh you’re such a dad.” Clint rolled his eyes and continue sipping loudly just to annoy Tony. 

“Whaddya got there mama bear, that looks nice.” Clint shift his attention towards Stephen who was peeling and cutting up various fruits and putting them on a plate. His hand slowly inched towards the plated fruits.

“Don’t even think about it. These are for Peter’s after school snack. You can cut your own.” Stephen said dangerously without even looking up from his cutting.

“Aww man. You are such a mom. You guys spoiled him too much.” Clint whined.

“Well he is our child. You however, are not. So beat it bird brain!” Tony replied while smirking with Stephen.

It was no secret to the Avengers that Peter ate a lot due to the spider DNA causing his metabolism rate to be as high as their two resident super soldier. Because of that, Tony and Stephen always makes sure Peter has enough for his breakfast and dinner. For lunch however, Peter has to watch how much he ate at school as to not arose any suspicion from his teachers and schoolmates. He only ate as much as any of his school peers ate and it’s not nearly enough. They usually sneaked in a couple of high protein bars that Bruce has created just for Peter, Steve and Bucky to snack on just to tide things over. It’s enough for Peter to not feel starved until he can eat properly when he gets home. 

If he went straight to patrolling after school he would stop by Delmar’s and get a couple of his favourite sandwich before patrol. If he gets home he would just grab whatever unhealthy junk food that is abundantly available in their huge pantry and snacks on those before dinner time. Initially, Stephen only winced at the amount of junk food Peter consumed on a daily basis, after a while he could no longer stand on the side and knew he had to something to try and change the habit into something healthier. At first he tried to limit the amount of junk food Peter is allowed to eat in a day. Stephen thought it was working until a week later he caught his cub trying to smuggled a bunch of potato chips and candies to his bedroom when he thought Stephen was not home. Stephen had just returned from the sanctum after doing his Sorcerer Supreme duty, and was back home earlier than Peter had anticipated. 

Peter was tip toeing back to his room with a gleeful look, no doubt thinking he had managed to sneaked it past his mom, not noticing Stephen was standing next to one of the cupboard, partially hidden from Peter’s view. Stephen went to stand behind Peter with him arm crossed and cleared his throat. It spooked Peter, causing him to dropped all of the junk food he was carrying and turned around with a deer caught in the light look. Stephen just raised his eyebrows at a guilty looking Peter. “Cub, you know you’re not supposed to eat this much in a day. Go put those back and take only one bag of chips and one candy.” Stephen said to his son. 

“Aww but I’m hungry, can I at least have two bags of chips?” Peter said with a little pout and his trademark puppy eyes. 

“No. You can have a banana or even those apples instead, while I start on dinner.” Stephen has said firmly. 

“But mom!”

“I said no.”

Peter has sighed and put back the junk food with a pout on his adorable face. He also hasn’t greet Stephen with his usual hug, and Stephen knows he’s doing it on purpose because he’s still pouting. The sorcerer just sighed and calls out his cub “Cub. Come here.” Stephen open his arms, and he could see Peter hesitate just for a split second before going to his mom. Obviously mama bear cuddles always win. Stephen hugged his cub and brush his hair before separating just enough to look him in the eyes. 

“Cub you know I can’t let you eat this much junk food all the time. I know you don’t feel it now since you’re still young and healthy, but it can cause serious damage when you’re older, never mind your spider metabolism rate. But just this once, you can take two bags of chips.” Peter’s face split in a happy grin at Stephen’s word, and damn if it doesn’t make his heart flutter to see his cub smiling again. “BUT, you have to promised me no more sneaking junk food to your room when I’m not here.” Stephen quickly added before his cub can go and take his junk food again. Peter looked up at the sorcerer sheepishly “I’m sorry mom. I think I’ll just eat this banana before dinner.” 

This kid. How can he stay mad at him. It was then that Stephen decided he needed to do more to make sure his cub (and his husband) is eating healthier. The first thing Stephen did was to changed most of the junk food into a more fancier, more expensive but healthier alternative. Peter (and Tony included) has whine and pout when they discovered this, but his mama bear side was relentless when it concerned his family health. So they conceded and (only Peter) have grudgingly admitted that some of them does taste better. Which is also the reason Clint (and the rest of the Avengers, really) came up to the family kitchen now and then to nick some of the nicer foods they have. Not that Tony and Stephen mind that much, with the ridiculous amount of food in their kitchen, billionaire and all that jazz.

Stephen has also taken to putting various fruits around the house, usually somewhere in the line of sight of Peter hoping he would go for them before deciding on a junk food. It wasn’t as successful as he was hoping for, which is why he had taken upon himself to prepare Peter after school snacks whenever he was home so at least Peter can cut back on the junk food. Tony snacking on whatever Stephen had prepared for Peter was a bonus. So here was Stephen cutting up various chilled fruits in Peter appropriate servings before his cub came home from school. Tony had just returned from a meeting and was thinking of grabbing a packet or two of blueberries from the kitchen before heading down to the lab. When he saw that Stephen was preparing for Peter’s snack, he decided to joined the sorcerer instead, knowing Stephen would probably prepares extra for him too.

The elevator opened just then signalling that their son is home. Peter steps out of the elevator and went to the kitchen as predicted in search for his snack. “Hey mom. Hey dad.” Peter gave Stephen a side hug then went to Tony to do the same. “Hi Uncle Clint.” Peter said while sitting next to his dad.

“Hey squirt.” Clint replied while still slurping his juice.

“Cub, go and wash your hands then you can have your snacks.” Stephen said while gesturing towards the plated cut fruits. Peter whooped and went to wash his hand.

“God, Clint is right. You are such a mom.” Tony said smirking.

“And just for that you’re not allowed to eat any of these either.” Stephen replied with deadpanned face.

Tony gasped with a mock hurt face with his hand on his heart “You’re choosing the baby over me? I’m hurt Stephanie.” 

“I will always pick Peter over you. If we ever get divorced I’m taking Peter with me.” Stephen replied, only half-joking. Both of them knew that Stephen will always be a mama bear first then a husband (wife) second to Tony. 

“Hah, as if. You would have to fight my best lawyer in court Stephanie. He’s mine first.” Tony replied while grinning.

“Uh, do I have a say in this?” Peter said while stuffing his mouth full of the sweet mangoes that Stephen has carefully cut for Peter. Both of his parents shot him a look for talking with his mouth full. “Thorry..” Peter replied sheepishly, with his mouth still full. 

Clint went back to his floor afterwards (after getting his shares of fruits that Stephen has cut for him) and Peter and Tony moved to the living room after they have finished their fruits. It was still too early to start on dinner so Stephen decided to join his family in the living room after cleaning up the kitchen. He could hear Peter laughter, small one at first then getting longer and louder. Curious, he entered the living room to a sight that have him grinning. His husband and child was having a tickling war. Well, Tony was tickling and Peter was laughing while trying to get away from his father’s hand.

“Come on kid, admit it!” Tony was grinning while his hand swipe all along Peter’s side and occasionally on his neck.

“Never!” Peter laughed, face red from laughing. It was clear that Peter was holding back from using his power so as not to accidentally hurt Tony. That does not mean he was submitting to his father evil hands any longer. With a careful but quick move Peter dodged his father and jumped to the nearest wall and crawled up towards the ceiling. He looked back and stuck his tongue out towards Tony.

“Hey! This a breached of promise. We agreed no power during a tickle war!” Tony said to Peter who was sticking upside down on the wall with his tongue out. They still haven’t noticed Stephen standing on the side watching, with a mischievous grinned on his face.

Quietly, Stephen put on his sling ring and open up a portal just behind Peter and grabbed him before he even get the chance to react to the sound of the portal. Sure he have his ‘Peter tingle’ as his parents has eloquently named his spider sense, but they only warned him of danger and his mom’s portal is never identified as danger so it stayed quiet the whole time. Peter can only gasped when he was being pulled back towards his mom’s arm and gently deposited on the couch before he was being full on tickled by Stephen.

“No. Stop! You’re cheating! No power! I said! No!” Peter words coming out in pieces as he gasped and laughed to the onslaught of tickling.

“Oh so now it’s cheating when mom used his power. Should have thought of that before you decide to crawl on the wall spider baby.” Tony grinned and start tickling Peter’s feet. 

“No! Bad mom! I won’t cuddle you for a week if you don’t stop.” Peter managed to shout while being tickled by his parents. Stephen immediately stiffen with a wide eye and stop tickling. Tony noticed this and stop tickling as well.

“Not fair! You can’t ganged up on me like that.” Peter gasped while pouting on the couch to try to get his breath under control. He did not noticed Stephen’s pained face at first, but Tony did. Tony knows those are just empty threat that Peter is throwing, but it seems Stephen has taken it quite seriously. His cub cuddles are something that Stephen savours and treasures, it was something that he will never gets tired of and never would trade for anything in the world. Not having his cub cuddles was one of the worst thing that could happened to him. 

Tony cleared his throat to get his Peter attention, and points towards the sorcerer with his eye when Peter looked at him. He follows his dad path and Peter widen his eyes when he finally realised what had just said and Stephen’s reaction towards it. He jumped up and hugged his mom while slotting his face in Stephen’s neck.

“No mom, I was joking. I’m sorry. I could never not cuddles with you, yours are the best.” Peter said quietly to try to get his mom to stop looking so broken. Stephen slowly hugged his cub back and kissed him on the crown of his head.

“Ok come on, family cuddle time.” Tony said while sitting on the couch comfortably. Stephen and Peter managed to lay on top of Tony without letting go of each other. 

“I’m sorry for saying that mom. I really didn’t mean it.” Peter said quietly. Stephen just hugged him tighter.

“Cuddles with you are serious business to mom, bambino.” Tony said while grinning and cuddling his family close.

**Author's Note:**

> Moved my previous works into a series for easier navigation.
> 
> Just like my previous works, this story has no concrete timeline. Also, let's pretend AoU, CW, IW, and Endgame never happened lol.


End file.
